Computer software applications frequently require users to have representations of themselves shown on a screen. The animation of a computer graphic representation is then used to illustrate the actions of that individual. At present such graphical representations are fixed by the application in use and all individuals either use the same representation or one selected from a very limited range of possible representations. However, the representations available often have little resemblance to the individuals that they are intended to represent.
It is possible to generate accurate three-dimensional models of individuals in a single pose using scanning apparatus such as the PERSONA scanner manufactured by 3D Scanners Limited and the whole body scanner developed by Cyberware Lab Inc.
However the three-dimensional computer models generated by such scanning apparatus are not particularly suitable for creating representations of an individual in any other pose, since the scanning apparatus are only arranged to obtain data indicative of the surface of an individual in a single pose, no data is obtained about the internal structure of an individual. It therefore is not possible to generate representations of an individual in another pose directly from such data.
The present invention aims to provide means by which computer models of individuals can be generated which may be used to generate computer graphical representations of individuals in different poses.
Embodiments of the present invention provide means by which animated sequences of computer graphical images can be generated which are indicative of the movement of an individual between a number of different poses.
Embodiments of the present invention also enable computer graphical representations of individuals within application software to more closely resemble the individual users than is possible at present.